Joyeux Imprévu
by Mana2702
Summary: Bruce Banner n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver à Hawaï, et encore moins dans cette drôle de famille ! Qui aurait cru qu'il allait s'attacher à Nani, Lilo et même à ce drôle de Stitch?


_**Pour le défi 19 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions il fallait que notre personnage se retrouve piégé dans l'univers d'un Disney et placer « je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne » et « draps blancs »**_

* * *

Bruce se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux mais les referma bien vite, la pièce était extrêmement lumineuse et le soleil ressortait sur les draps blancs. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et se redressa. Il ne savait pas du tout où il était, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il était en plein vol sous son apparence de Hulk, après ça trou noir. Le scientifique se leva et tituba dans la pièce, tous ses membres étaient engourdis et une affreuse migraine lui martelait la tête. Il sortit enfin de cette chambre inconnue et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme. Elle était de taille moyenne, brune, la peau tannée, un nez large et des yeux en amande. L'inconnue portait un short en jean, des chaussures de randonnée et un t-shirt orange avec un cœur rose sur la poitrine. Elle sourit :

-Salut, je suis Nani Pelekai, et vous ?

-Bruce Banner, où sommes-nous ?

-A Hawaï.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Votre jet s'est craché. Par chance je passais au même moment alors je vous ai sauvé.

Bruce baissa soudain la tête, si il était en Hulk avant son crash et en Bruce à présent ça voulait dire qu'elle avait dû le trouver nu ! En effet il portait désormais une chemise hawaïenne et un bermuda beige. Le brun arqua un sourcil :

-C'est vous qui m'avez habillé ?

-Bah oui quelle question ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai un petit-ami.

-Euh... je ne vois pas trop le rapport mais c'est bon à savoir.

Il vit alors une fillette avec un étrange extraterrestre bleu qui la suivait tel un chien mais sur deux pattes. Nani lança :

-Je vous présente Lilo et son ami Stitch.

-J'ai cru que vous étiez mort...

-Bah apparemment non. C'est très gentil de m'avoir sauvé mais je dois partir à présent, le travail m'attend.

-Impossible.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Un ouragan approche, tous les aéroports et les ports sont bloqués jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Brune leva les yeux au ciel en grognant :

-Super ! Bon bah je pense que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.

-En effet, mais vous verrez tout se passera bien. Je viens justement de préparer à manger, David mon petit-ami va se joindre à nous pour le déjeuner.

-Cool, je suis vraiment désolé d'abuser de votre hospitalité comme ça.

-Mais non ça nous fait plaisir hein Lilo ?

-Oui, regardez, j'ai fait cette poupée moi-même.

Bruce regarda la poupée et dû retenir un air de dégoût, elle était la poupée la plus laide qu'il avait jamais vu. La petite fille expliqua le plus simplement du monde :

-Elle s'appelle Souillon, elle a une tête énorme alors je fais croire qu'une qu'une fourmi a pondu des œufs dans ses oreilles et elle est pas contente parce qu'elle sait qu'il ne lui reste que quelques jours à vivre.

-Génial... et Stitch c'est quoi, un chien ?

-Non c'est une créature extraterrestre génétiquement modifiée.

-Oh... d'accord de mieux en mieux.

Bruce se disait qu'il nageait en pleine folie. Il demanda alors :

-Vos parents ne sont pas là ?

-Non, ils ont malheureusement perdu la vie dans un accident de la route.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous attrister.

-Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Nani lui sourit et alla dans la cuisine. Lilo regarda Bruce :

-Vous voulez voir un truc vraiment cool ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

La fillette le prit par la main et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Là elle apporta un tourne-disque et en mit un en route. Elle plaça une griffe de Stitch et ouvrit la bouche de la créature. Un morceau d'Elvis se fit entendre, elle lui referma la bouche et la musique s'arrêta. La petite s'amusa à faire ça plusieurs fois et se mit à rire :

-C'est trop drôle non ?

-Si en effet c'est très amusant. Tu as découvert ça comment ?

-Par le fruit du hasard.

Bruce hocha la tête, cette petite était assez amusante finalement. La créature regarda Bruce et tourna ensuite la tête vers Lilo. La petite brune lui caressa la tête :

-Viens on va jouer !

Elle partit donc avec son compagnon et commença à jouer avec lui. Bruce de son côté alla voir si Nani avait besoin d'aide. Il la trouva en train d'embrasser un garçon de son âge. Le brun sourit et partit discrètement, il ne voulait pas les déranger. Bruce ne savait pas si Hulk pouvait survivre à un ouragan, il préférait donc ne pas prendre de risques. Le brun ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il ne connaissait pas ces gens et ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il décida d'aller un peu sur la terrasse et profita de la belle vue. Lilo et Stitch arrivèrent et se mirent à côté de lui. Lilo demanda :

-Tu fais quoi comme travail ?

-Je suis scientifique.

-Tu inventes des choses ?

-Si on veut oui. Pas des choses comme ton ami mais des choses quand même.

Le brun regarda Stitch. Celui-ci avait mis un soutien-gorge sur ses oreille et un torchon attaché autour de son cou pour se faire l'allure de Batman. Bruce ne put retenir un rire, décidément ces deux-là faisaient un drôle de duo. Lilo le regarda :

-Comment ça se fait que tu étais tout seul dans l'avion ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-On a tout notre temps tu peux me le dire.

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Nani appela pour passer à table. Le trio alla donc manger. David sourit :

-Bonjour, je suis David, le petit-ami de Nani.

-Je suis Bruce, enchanté.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main et mangèrent tranquillement. La jeune femme regarda Bruce en souriant, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à offrir, mais ils étaient généreux et gentils alors elle se disait que le séjour forcé de Bruce auprès d'eux ne serait pas trop désagréable pour lui. Bruce leur sourit et aida à débarrasser. Après ça David sourit :

-Et si nous allions surfer cet après-midi ? L'ouragan ne devrait pas arriver avant demain.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, Lilo adore surfer en plus n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

-Si, j'ai hâte !

Bruce sourit et regarda la petite qui courait dans sa chambre sûrement pour se mettre en maillot de bain. Nani sourit au brun :

-Vous savez surfer ?

-Non, je suis un intellectuel pas un sportif.

-Vous allez pouvoir rester sur la plage si vous voulez.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée.

Bruce comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester seul chez eux. Ils partirent donc pour la plage et Bruce s'assit sur le sable. Il regarda la petite famille qui surfait joyeusement. Pendant ce temps le brun prenait des notes, il était très intéressé par le comportement de ce Stitch. Le temps se couvrit peu à peu et les surfeurs revinrent vers la rive :

-Nous allons rentrer, l'ouragan approche plus vite que prévu.

Bruce se leva et ils rentrèrent. Il était assez déboussolé, ici c'était comme si le temps passait plus lentement, comme si les gens ici avaient une autre philosophie de la vie. C'était peut-être le fait de vivre sur cette petite île. Ils rentrèrent donc chez les Pelekai. Bruce examina la maison et lança :

-J'ai pensé à des améliorations que vous pourriez apporter ici. Ce serait plus approprié pour votre vie je pense.

Il montra les plans et Nani secoua la tête :

-C'est intéressant mais nous n'avons pas les moyens de faire tout ça.

-Je peux vous aider moi je les ai.

-Pourquoi vous feriez ça pour nous ?

-Parce que vous m'êtes sympathiques, vous m'accueillez si gentiment.

-C'est bien naturel voyons.

Elle sourit et Lilo partit pour jouer avec Stitch. Pendant ce temps David regardait les plans avec Bruce et Nani. Jumba et Pleakley n'étaient pas là jusque là mais ils arrivèrent enfin. Le brun les regarda sans être surpris, après tout ça semblait naturel ici. Les deux extraterrestres regardèrent Bruce avec surprise. Nani fit les présentation et Jumba regarda les plans du scientifique :

-Oui ce sont de bonnes idées. Elles vont être faciles à mettre en œuvre.

Il sortit et commença les travaux. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux :

-Il va faire ça maintenant ?

-Oui, Jumba est complètement fou.

-Normalement ça devrait vous protéger en cas d'ouragan justement.

Le brun alla prêter main forte à Jumba. Il réussit à se transformer en Hulk, ainsi il allait avoir plus de facilité à tout porter. Les deux gros bras se mirent donc au boulot et montèrent tout ça rapidement, en génie diabolique, Jumba avait d'énormes facilités à construire tout ça. Jumba ne semblait même pas surpris de voir Bruce se transformer en Hulk. Après ça ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Bruce était toujours en Hulk, il ne s'était pas encore retransformé en lui-même. Nani arqua un sourcil :

-Vous aussi vous êtes un extraterrestre ?

-Non j'ai fait une expérience scientifique qui a mal tourné et j'ai été irradié par les rayons gamma. Du coup chaque fois que je suis énervé je me transforme en Hulk, à présent j'arrive à contrôler mes transformations.

-C'est incroyable, qui aurait pu croire que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et le brun redevint enfin Bruce. Lilo vint auprès de lui :

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Pour te transformer comme ça.

-J'ai... c'est long à expliquer.

Stitch regarda le brun et lui grimpa sur le dos. Bruce le regarda en souriant :

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

-Attends on va s'amuser.

Bruce se transforma en Hulk et souleva la petite pour la poser sur son autre épaule. Il sortit et commença à jouer avec elle. Nani les regarda et David lui sourit :

-Elle a l'air de déjà bien l'aimer non ?

-Si... mais j'ai peur qu'elle s'attache trop à lui. Dès que l'alerte ouragan sera terminée il va repartir.

Le couple continua de discuter de tout ça pendant que le trio jouait dehors. Le ciel devint noir et le vent se leva. Nani ouvrit la porte et cria au trop de rentrer. Hulk rentra donc avec le duo totalement fou. La jeune femme regarda sa petite sœur :

-Il faut faire attention, je sens que l'ouragan approche.

Ils restèrent dans la maison éloignés des fenêtres. Nani prit Lilo contre elle et lui frotta le dos :

-Tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je sais oui, ohana protège de tout.

Jumba regarda Bruce et lui montra un plan pour rajouter des choses sur leur protection contre les ouragans. Le brun étudia le plan et secoua la tête :

-Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne cette idée.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, regardez.

Il expliqua son point de vue et ils continuèrent de discuter. L'ouragan éclata et ils restèrent dans l'endroit sécurisé où ils se trouvaient. Le brun appréciait être ici, cette famille était très gentille et leur simplicité était très reposante, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entouré de gens comme ça. Bruce était presque triste à l'idée qu'il repartirait après l'ouragan, que sa vie allait reprendre son cours normal. Ils finirent par s'endormir, le bruit du vent était étrangement apaisant. Même Bruce, qui avait toujours du mal à s'endormir, trouva le sommeil assez rapidement, il se sentait bien ici. Il réfléchirait le lendemain, pour le moment il eut un sommeil sans rêve, un sommeil vraiment reposant ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Même si ils n'étaient pas de sa famille, Bruce sentait déjà qu'il appréciait cette famille hors du commun, avec eux il se sentait naturel et accepté. Le brun n'avait plus l'habitude, depuis qu'il avait été irradié par les rayons gamma il se cachait. Ici il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment, et ça il allait vraiment le regretter.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
